Princess Kaoru
by Queen Arceus
Summary: The princess of the Crescent Moon Kingdom has been reincarnated 100 years later. How will Kaoru master her newly-discovered powers and defend the earth from a group of evil sorcerers called the negaverse? Lightly based on the anime sailor moon.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This story is lightly based on the anime Sailor Moon. Having said that, let's begin!

"Once upon a time, there was an enormous city built on the moon where magical people lived. Instead of a bare land of rock, fields of grass and flowers

surrounded the area. The kingdom was beautiful, prosperous and peaceful. A powerful, kind queen named Serenity ruled the land. Queen Serenity had

hair as white as snow, a glowing complexion, ice-blue eyes and the symbol of a crescent moon was printed on her forehead. One day, Queen Serenity's

daughter, Princess Serena, fell ill. The crescent moon symbol was shining brightly on her forehead. The seventeen year old princess's life was unstable.

Her pretty peach-colored skin was alarmingly pale. Her black hair was losing its luster. Her once charming navy-blue eyes were filled with horror. The

best doctors in the kingdom could not stop her illness from worsening.

In an attempt to save her daughter, Queen Serenity went into the ancient library kept secretly inside her castle. She hastily went to a shelf at the

back of the room. A thick, jeweled, leather book was taken down. There was a golden lock around the book, making it impossible for her to open it.

Queen Serenity blew away the collecting dust, gripped the book tightly, gathered up her power and called out to the ancient spirits.

_"Ancient Spirits of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. Will thee show me thee way to rescue Princess Serena? As Queen Serenity III, I ask you permission to open the book" _

A golden glow surrounded the the book. The lock around the book disintegrated into golden dust and the book pages were turned by the wind. When

the pages stopped turning, Queen Serenity gazed at the sacred text knowing she would discover the fate of her daughter. This is what it said:

_"Prophecy of The Negaverse's War_

_On the eighteenth year of Queen Serenity's rule, her only daughter will fall ill. The sickness cannot be stopped. The princess will soon die and be _

_reincarnated on earth 100 years later to a couple living in Japan. She shall meet a legendary soldier and four other reincarnated sailor scouts. She will _

_be capable of using powers stronger than the queens of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. An evil group of sorcerers called the Negaverse will continuously _

_attack the earth. Only the princess, the legendary soldier and the rest of the reincarnated sailor scouts will be able to bring back peace if they work _

_together."_

Queen Serenity was unable to speak. The book fell from her hands and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"If my dear daughter is to die, I know it will be for a good reason. I will be beside her during her remaining hours."

With that said, the saddened Queen picked up the book and put it on the right shelf. She walked out of the library and into her daughter's bedroom.

When she looked at her daughter's body she realized Serena was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kenshin-gumi were sitting in Kaoru's bedroom, which was a pretty rare situation, but Kaoru had insisted on telling everyone this unusual bedtime story about a Crescent Moon Kingdom and her room was more comfortable for the occasion.

"What happened after that Kaoru?" asked Yahiko. At first, the young boy did not wish to here the fairy tale, passing it of as 'cliche, happy go-lucky, shit' (saying Kaoru was offended is an understatement). After Kenshin had persuaded Yahiko to listen, the boy reluctantly sat on the side of Kaoru's sleeping mat and listened. Sano also agreed to listen for a while (but ended up staying the entire time). All three young men looked at Kaoru earnestly waiting for her answer. She sheepishly scratched the back of her head and looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened after that. I suppose the answer will come with my next dream." she answered.

"What do you mean 'with your next dream' " Sano asked curiously.

"I've been having strange dreams of the Crescent Moon Kingdom every night for about two weeks. The dreams don't seem very normal though, because I can remember many different aspects of each one. In fact, I could probably give you more information on the Crescent Moon Kingdom if you want to hear it."

"This sounds like it's important, Kaoru-dono. I think maybe you should tell us about you're next dream."

"Why would it be important Kenshin? Kaoru just has an overactive imagination." said Yahiko. Kaoru hit his head.

"Dreams can sometimes show signs of what my come in the future, that they do." replied Kenshin.

"Well, if there's nothing more to say, I'm gonna go hit the sack. See you in the morning." said Sano. He let out a small yawn, then slowly strode out out of Kaoru's room. Yahiko followed suit and said goodnight to Kenshin and Kaoru. Then he walked to his room.

"Well, goodnight Kaoru-dono" Kenshin smiled softly at her.

"Goodnight Kenshin." said Kaoru. Kenshin walked slowly to the door and with one last glance at Kaoru, he went to his bed for a goodnight's sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru awoke to the smell of Kenshin's food, bright sunlight, and Ayame and Suzume's shrieks of laughter. She stretched her arms and stood up.

After cleaning herself up, Kaoru made her way into the living room to find breakfast already on the table. Dr. Genzai, his granddaughters, Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin were seated around the table.

"Ohayou Kaoru-dono." Kenshin greeted.

"Ohayou Kenshin." replied Kaoru.

Everyone greeted her and continued eating. Kaoru was not paying much attention to her food because she had another strange dream last night. She was having a hard time figuring out why the princess in her dreams looked exactly like her. Kaoru did not bother to tell the of the Kenshin-gumi. She knew it would be troublesome, because Sano and Yahiko would tease her and it would make Kenshin unnecessarily worried. She decided to push her thoughts away and relax by sparring with Yahiko.

"Do you want to train and try sparring today Yahiko?"

"Hell Yeah!" Kaoru bopped him on the head.

"Don't use unnecessary, bad language Yahiko." Kaoru said through clenched teeth.

"Fine" Yahiko gave in with a pout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hour later, Yahiko and Kaoru went into the dojo to start sparring. Kenshin and Sano decided to stay and watch. Dr. Genzai and his granddaughters went home. The two men watched intently as Yahiko and Kaoru sparred. Yahiko had the upper hand.

Yahiko swung down with his bokken at Kaoru who could only use self defense. 'Why is this happening? He's getting better. Maybe I'm just getting weaker'.

Kaoru scowled at this thought and attempted to attack Yahiko, but she failed miserably as Yahiko hit her _hard_ in on the stomach. Kaoru grimaced and held her bruised stomach.

"That's enough Yahiko. I think you hurt Kaoru-dono." said Kenshin worriedly.

A sudden feeling of anger passed through Kaoru. The symbol of a golden crescent moon began to glow faintly on her forehead. A golden light emitted from the bokken (wooden sword) she was holding.

"Shut up Kenshin-baka!" shouted Kaoru.

Her eyes flashed angrily at Yahiko and she swung her bokken at him. A burst of golden energy connected with Yahiko's body and he was sent lying across the room. His body hit the wall with hard force, leaving a dent in the wall. Poor Yahiko fainted.

The crescent moon symbol on Kaoru's forehead and the bright light emitting from her bokken began to fade until it disappeared altogether. Kenshin and Sano could only stare at her in shock. Her body felt weak.

"What did I just do?" The horror in Kaoru's eyes did not subside.

A/N: The bedtime story Kaoru told was the first chapter. I don't know if I'm very good at writing fighting scenes so forgive me if I've made mistakes. I think this chapter went pretty well even though the story is moving fast, but I'm not really someone to make long chapters. Thank you for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to Illico and Lazy reader for reviewing. I was a big fan of Sailor Moon when I was younger too.


End file.
